powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marley Owens
Marley is HT 6 Orange Ranger of the HT Rangers. Biography Zalam is a former Moonbow monster who works as a maintenance worker on the Prism Rail. As a Moonbow monster, he had the power to make the weather turn to rain to make children's outdoor activities postponed. However, when he saw a rainbow for the first time, the rain he had created stopped and he saw beauty for the first time. For this reason, he joined the Prism Rail, but he still seems to make it rain around him. When the group comes across him after learning that the Conductor had commissioned equipment for a sixth Ranger, Dex realizes he will be perfect for the job, even after Zalam tells him his past. When General Toth threatens the other HT Rangers and Dex is out of commission, he uses the App Morpher and Orange MiniZord to transform, hoping that he will finally be able to die to atone for his past sins. He deals a powerful blow to General Toth, passes out, believing he has died, only to be shocked that he is not dead. He leaves the transformation items with Right and storms off.During the incident with Tamer, King Nula forces him to readopt his old name to test the former monster's will, allowing him to fall victim to Tamer's Headache Ring attack. To counter this, the HT Rangers decide to give him a new human name to overcome Tamer's ability, and thus naming him Marley. HT 6 - HT 6= Arsenal *HT Minizord * App Morpher * HT Baton Zords * Orange Zord/Builder Megazord * Drill Zord - Colour Switches= HT 6 Red is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 1's Red MiniZord and slides it into the App Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the track-themed HT Sword as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *App Morpher *HT Blaster *HT Buckle *Prism Ticket *HT Sword Zord *Red Zord - Blue= HT 6 Blue is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 2's Blue MiniZord and slides it into the App Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the railway platform-themed HT Shooter laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *App Morpher *HT Blaster *HT Buckle *Prism Ticket *HT Shooter Zord *Blue Zord - Yellow= HT 6 Yellow is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 3's Yellow MiniZord and slides it into the App Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the railway signal-themed HT Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *App Morpher *HT Blaster *HT Buckle *Prism Ticket *HT Hammer Zord *Yellow Zord - Green= HT 6 Green is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 4's Green MiniZord and slides it into the App Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the HT Axe as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *App Morpher *HT Blaster *HT Buckle *Prism Ticket *HT Axe Zord *Green Zord - Pink= HT 6 Pink is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 6 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 5's Pink MiniZord and slides it into the App Morpher. In this form, HT 6 uses the railway bridge-themed HT Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *App Morpher *HT Blaster *HT Buckle *Prism Ticket *HT Claw Zord *Pink Zord - }} }} }} See also *Akira Nijino - his counterpart in ToQger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Ranger Category:Former Villain Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Pink Ranger